Cynder
This article is about Cynder, a Sandslash. For information about the Species, see Sandslash "Slash!" '-Cynder', Darker Essence: Eternal Friendship Cynder is a quirky Sandslash who loves nothing more than listening to rock'n'roll music and partying late at night. His hobbies include collecting large rocks, drinking alcohol and battling new rivals. He doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of Chris' Pokemon, but he is a very vaulued member of the team. Pokemon D/P/P EVENT Pokemon HG/SS Cynder appears in HeartGold/SoulSilver as a wild Pokemon. Because of the likly hood of coming across him is quite slim though, and he appears the same as any other Sandshrew in the game, no-one has actualy caught him, except for Chris. Darker Essence: Emaculant Embrace Darker Essence Eternal Friendship Physical Description Cynder appears to be just like any other Sandslash sans a few differences. He has blue eyes, goldish-brown scales and burnt umber spines. He has rarther large claws which is a resault of heavy digging. Cynder has an unusual build up of scales around his theighs and seems to have very strong legs. On the tip of his tail is two spikes similer to that of a Stegusaurus. Personality Cynder is an odd character, in which he is different to the rest of Chris' team. He likes to party hard, get drunk and enjoys porn. He often pressure Chris to obtain alcohol of some type for him, but seldem receives it. Special Abilities Moves Set Rock Blast Egg Lay is a move that Yoshi is able to perform in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros Brawl. The player has to simply press the B Button to activate the move. Yoshi will go on to stick his tongue forward, and will eat anyone he hits. He will then lay an egg containing the player he just ate, causing him to become immobile. Yoshi can then proceed to attack the trapped player, while he can't retaliate. The player will hatch out of the egg eventually. It can also be used to run away from the opponent, in order to regroup. This is also the way Yoshi does his grab attempts. However, instead of swallowing the opponent, he'll spit him/her out. The attack is based on Yoshi's ability in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, where he is able to eat an enemy and turn it into an egg. Roll Out Egg Roll was a move used by Yoshi in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Yoshi used it when the player pressed Side+B. The move allowed Yoshi to roll around the stage in an egg and is able to turn around while in this form. When rolling, Yoshi could knock into players, causing damage. It is very similar to Jigglypuff's Rollout move. However, Egg Roll has better control. Despite this, Yoshi can still roll off the edge easily, if he's not careful. The attack is a very good run away move, and is also good at attacking multiple enemies at once. Holding down B during the move will increase the power, but makes it harder to control. It was actually the first time Yoshi could roll in an egg, and was carried on into later games, like Mario Power Tennis. However, it may or may not be a reference to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, when Baby Mario obtains a Star, which is likely the first time. Egg Throw Egg Throw is also an attack that Yoshi can perform in the Super Smash Bros. Series. It is done by Pressing B and tilting the Control Stick up. Once done, Yoshi will proceed to hold the egg, aim it, and throw it, just like in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Yoshi cannot aim it as well as he did in Yoshi's Island. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he has a much wider range of fire. Also, in the Smash Bros. Series, unlike the Yoshi's Island series, the eggs will form an arc and starting falling, rather than keep on going in a constant direction. The distance of the egg can be influenced by tilting the Control Stick in a direction after initiating the attack, along with how long the player holds the special attack button. He cannot jump high, which is its disadvantage. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl (but not Super Smash Bros. or Super Smash Bros. Melee), Egg Throw somewhat acts as Yoshi's third jump, because he rises a little as he does the move. Furry Cutter Yoshi Bomb (originally known as Ground Pound) is a move that Yoshi can use in all three ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. It is done by pressing down on the Control Stick, then pressing the B Button. Although, basically a Ground Pound, once Yoshi lands, two stars appear at his side, hurting anyone who hopes to attack him while he's getting up. The attack is best used while Flutter Jumping over an opponent, to land a powerful hit. The attack can be easy to dodge, however, and can leave Yoshi open for a long-distance attack. A new feature has been added to this move in Brawl. When used on the ground, Yoshi hits anyone who is right in front of him upon leaping in the air, stunning them, allowing Yoshi to get an easier hit with the actual attack. A similar attack is the Bowser Bomb. Super Dragon Super Dragon is Yoshi's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The move reflects Yoshi's sporadic, yet powerful fighting skills on the battlefield and greatly improves his ability to recover from a fall. Rather than a single, powerful attack, Super Dragon temporarily transforms Yoshi into Winged Yoshi and gives him the ability to breathe fire. However, Yoshi must first break open a Smash Ball in order to charge himself up for the attack. Once this happens, Yoshi can activate the attack at any time. He can even save himself from an otherwise deadly fall. Relations Trivia * Cynder was caught as a challenge by Warden Boaba.